


I'll Tell You a Tale

by romanticalgirl



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did happen once upon a time when things were not so complex</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nolivingman.livejournal.com/)**nolivingman**
> 
> Originally posted 6-28-05

His name is Inigo Montoya.

It’s the one thing that he has always trusted in and that has never failed him. It was the one thing he was able to hold on to, the one thing he could always maintain, even when he was bleeding to death, even when he lost his father’s sword from his hand.

It seems strange, he thinks as he boards the ship in the gray and silent harbor, to hear it in his head and not say it. It is what has kept him going throughout Vizzini and the training and the fighting and the drinking. It is his battle cry (battle whisper). It is his strength.

They sail quietly, the men talking softly and moving about their tasks with skill and the pride that is inherent in a job well done, a ship well plundered.

“I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!” He shouts as the fire the cannon, as he sweeps forward to board another surrendered ship. The echo comes over the screams of agony and fear – “We’re not sorry if this hurts!”

He is the Dread Pirate Roberts. But as long as one other person knows, he thinks as Fezzik stands beside him before the captured ship captain, his name will always be Inigo Montoya.  



End file.
